When a Host Loves a Contestant
by ChloeRhiannonX
Summary: 'Chris reached up, pushing a stray strand of hair out of Courtney's beautiful face, "I don't want you to just be another one night stand." He said his voice like soft velvet. "I think I'm going to have to be."'
1. Chapter 1

**Dedicated to I'll Cover Angel and Collins, because, without you, I would never have gotten to love this pairing.**

**In Loving Memory of Aaron, because, for some reason, you wanted this to be in your undead memory...**

**When a Host Loves a Contestant**

The raven-haired, middle-aged man pulled down on the toilet chain. And again. And again. And again. But nothing was happening. The water, and other unmentionables, in the toilet bowl were not budging a single inch.

"For fuck's sake!" The man screamed to the heavens. If only he had hired an official plumber come in to fix the plumbing system, rather than hiring his right-hand man to do it instead, maybe he wouldn't have been in that mess right there.

The angered man tried one more time to flush down the contents, but maybe he shouldn't have used so much force. The white handle snapped off in his hand, only angering him further.

There are some days that you can tell will be bad before they've even started, this was one of those days for Chris McLean.

Giving up on his morning routine, Chris threw the handle in the oversized bath tub and walked straight back to him bedroom. He slumped down onto his bed, hoping that if he went back to sleep, it would all be alright when he woke up.

Maybe he would wake up to find he was back home in one of his many mansions across the way, tucked up nicely in one of his comfier beds. Maybe he wouldn't have to work for a months, hopefully years. There would be no hormonal teenagers and no more challenges to think up.

Of course, that was never going to happen.

Chris was stuck on a plane, travelling the world and babysitting a bunch of brats. He did have to work every single day, either on challenges or paperwork, trying to figure out where to go next or which intern to fire when he was pissed off.

His life was not going to get any better for a while.

"CHRIS!" And this was the last thing Chris need. "I'M PREPARING TO LAND!"

This day was only going to get worse.

* * *

><p>The brunette teenager sat in the comfortable, first class chair, her tanned fingers tapping down on the arm rest. There wasn't a lot she could do other than tap her fingers and sulk. The crying stage was over now, she was past that, but that did not mean that she wasn't pissed off anymore.<p>

Courtney was still infuriated with her now ex-boyfriend about what he had done, and she was never going to get fully-over it, but she needed people to think that she was focused on the competition at last.

This previous season of Total Drama, Courtney hadn't been as focused on the competition as the last two. She had been too busy worrying about her about her missing boyfriend. He had been thrown off the plane somewhere between Egypt and Japan, meaning he could have been anywhere.

But, now that Duncan had been found out as a lying cheat, Courtney was focused on the competition-some-what. Sure, she was still hurt about how the whole thing had gone down, but no one was to know that. They all had to be scared and in fear of Courtney, though none of them were. After knowing her for so long, they knew she was competitive, but nothing to be scared about.

"Are you actually going to do _anything _today?" Courtney shook her head in reply to Sierra. It was probably just something to do with her blog, so Courtney wasn't going to be polite and ask her the same question reply. Though, it was probably something along the lines of stealing more of Cody's underwear. That boy was going to run out quite quickly if Sierra had her way.

The young girl was starting to get very fed up of the competition that was at hand. Then again, who wasn't by that part in the game? But Courtney was extra fed up by now.

If it wasn't bad enough that she had to stay on the plane, she also had to share it with Duncan. And if that still wasn't bad enough, the girl that he had left her for was sitting behind Courtney. Life was just in that sucking mode for Courtney at that point. Nothing was going her way and it felt like it never would.

The tanned teenager struggled to her feet, her knees threatening to buckle beneath her as she had stood up far too quickly. But Courtney needed some alone time now. She needed to get somewhere that she was going to be alone. Somewhere that she could just blurt out her true feelings. Somewhere like the confessional.

The confessional was only on the other side of the doors, half-way between first class and economy class, but that did mean that Courtney would have to walk through the rest of First class to get there.

No one was looking at her. There were only five of them, plus the intern/bartender, in the room. Courtney took a quick glance, but still, no one was even thinking about her. Well, maybe Gwen was, but she wasn't looking.

The brunette took this as her chance, hurrying her feet along the floor so she could get out of there faster. Everyone must have known where she was going, since it was hardly going to be economy class, so there was no point in hiding that. They all probably knew that it was going to be about Duncan too, so there was no point in hiding that either.

But Courtney wanted to escape their presence and her feet were not going quick enough.

With the confessional in sight, the teenager started to hurry up. But then she spotted someone else doing the same.

Chris McLean came hurrying down the spiral staircase, all the way down from his private quarters. He never left his quarters; he was always up there unless they were about to land, which they were, but not quite yet.

But Courtney could see that the two were heading for the same thing and she was determined to get there first. Of course, so was Chris.

The brunette reached out, pulling the door open first, but Chris caught up to her, the two jamming each other into the walls of the doorframe. It was only a cheap and small room, probably originally going to be a closet.

The two were shoulder-to-shoulder, both trying to squeeze into the room first, but the doorway was just not big enough. The two kept on pushing against each other, each getting angrier and angrier because neither was winning this athletic event any time soon.

"I need to vent!"

"I need to use the actual facilities!"

But neither was letting the other one pass, the two kept on trying to push past in an attempt to widen the doorframe and get in there first.

"You have your own bathroom!"

"You have actual people to vent to!"

But still, neither moved out of the way of the other. They both kept on fighting it, both hoping to be the first in the room. It wasn't going very well for either of them, as the other refused to budge, that meant they were both stuck in the same, awkward position.

And, to make things awarder between them, Chris his elbow back, knocking himself and Courtney out of that position, but into a new one.

Their backs were both up against either side of the doorframe, their chests pressed against each other's and their faces not even an inch apart.

Their breath was short, their eyes locked and their hearts were beating against one and others. The rate kept on increasing as every intense second passed them.

Chris wasn't exactly tall, which made him around the same height as Courtney, who, without her wedges on her feet, was quite short herself.

Then the unexpected happened, Chris found himself moving in even closer. He caught Courtney's glossed lips in his chapped ones and, to his surprise; she didn't pull away from him. The two stayed perfectly thing for a while, both with their eyes closed and just enjoying the moment.

Chris was experienced. He had, had many ladies in his time, all, in the end, begging and screaming his name. He complied at the time, but had never stuck around for more than two nights at a time. He wasn't that sort of person. Chris thrived off one night stands and would never be caught dead in any sort of committed relationships.

Courtney was less experienced. She was still only seventeen years old, not having a lot of times to experience in her lifetime. In fact, Duncan would be the only person she would count as an actual boyfriend in the long-run. She had, had her fair share of kisses around a spinning bottle, but nothing serious enough to keep.

The aging host swiftly and carefully reached his hands out, gripping onto Courtney's tiny waist and pulling it towards his own. She still didn't back away, letting him turn her to the side and push her back into the tiny room.

Chris knew better than what everyone else did, quickly letting go with his right hand and turning the camera lens in a circular motion. The red light dimmed and now the two were alone in the room. Only he, the host, knew how to do that. The last thing the two needed was all of this being televised on international TV.

He then took the time to drag the door shut behind the two as well. The next to last thing the two wanted was for anyone on the show to find out about this either.

As soon as the two were alone, their lips never haven broke yet, Courtney grabbed Chris' hand back into place, sliding it slight backwards along with the other one also.

It may have been wrong to use him, but she was going to do it. Courtney needed a good excuse to get over Duncan; she needed something to distract her from the competition at hand. This was just what Courtney needed.

It didn't matter to her that he could have been twice her age. That he could have been using her in return. That this was class A pedophilia as she was still only sixteen years of age. This was what Courtney wanted it to be.

Chris was just looking for a good time. His day-to-day life was draining and he had no fun what-so-ever in what felt like an entire lifetime to him. He just wanted a little time to free himself from stress, someone to take it all away for a little while. Courtney was just the person he needed.

It didn't matter that he was a lot older than he. That the two really were using each other. That this could have gotten him in a lot of trouble with the law for multiple reasons. This was what Chris wanted it to be.

The tanned teenager found herself being pushed up against the wall, her back landing with a thud, but she didn't care. The pain mounted the pleasure. Her fingers looped through Chris' hair, messing it up, but, to her surprise, he didn't seem to care. Chris was far too bust massaging and squeezing his hands around her perfect ass.

The host pushed her up a little bit and Courtney got the idea. She held on tight to the back of his head, their lips still not breaking as Courtney jumped slightly, Chris still pushing her upwards as she wrapped her legs around his waist.

It was an awkward position, but a good awkward position for the two. They were still locked at the lips, both internally panting, but learning to keep on breathing through their noses as their tongues fiercely battled, pushing back and fore between mouths.

Chris pulled his right hand out from underneath Courtney, moving his left to help balance Courtney against the wall easier. He moved his now free hand upwards, to the seam of her white shirt. His hand slipped underneath, his cold skin sending shivers down her body and a gasp escaped her lips.

Their lips still haunted on each other's, but they weren't full connected anymore. Chris had stopped moved his hand, but he could feel the material of her bra under his fingers now.

Their eyes just stared into each other's, the reality of what they were doing finally having caught up with the lost lovers.

Chris's hand moved back down and Courtney unwrapped her legs. She was placed back on the floor and Chris moved back slightly.

The two were both rather embarrassed about the whole situation, but it was not a regret. At some point they had both wanted it badly, and they both, very secretly, still did. But things were moving fast, this was not even a totally good idea.

Courtney, not feeling the need to vent her feelings to the camera now, was feeling a lot better. Chris, not really ever having the need to use the facilities, was still feeling better about his day now. But neither showed the other their inside smiles about it.

The brunette, being the more mature of the two, cleared her throat and Chris stepped aside for her. She took two steps forward, and then came straight to the door. She reached for the handle and pushed it open, trying to not make it squeak like it did usually did.

The door opened up and the corridor proved itself to be empty still. Courtney was about to start heading back to first class, but Chris caught onto her wrist. She turned back to face him, her brown hair swaying out in slow motion, her face without a trace of emotion.

"Same time tomorrow?" He asked, completely out of tune.

Courtney didn't answer, she smirked at him, shaking her head as she tugged her arm back and started off on her venture to where she belonged. But they both knew that, that was a definite yes.

* * *

><p>AN: WHOOP! WHOOP!

I think this went quite well...My first time writing ChrisxCourtney! And I do think it went well...hehe! I'm being big head again! GAH!

LOL!

I can actually see ways of making this a two or three shot, maybe even four! Shot sortta thing...Whaddya think? I mean...No constant updates...But there would be some...PLEASE DO TELL ME WHAT YA'LL WANNA SEE!

ALSO!

My apologies for no story updates today and yesterday, My birthday was my break day and today I've been with Aaron for the most part :D

This is dedicated to I'll Cover Angel and Collins who really got me to love this pairing...SERIOUSLY! All I have been thinking about since starting to read I'm Going to Marry an Under Age Contestant (Which was around after the third chapter was publish...Lazy reviewer, I know...) is CxC! GAH! It's addicting...But I love it!

And this is also in Loving Memory of Aaron...Who, for those of you know what he's like, is just being his usually weird self! hehe! HE'S NOT DEAD! I SWEAR!

LOL!

AH! College tomorrow...This'll be fun! Not...MY FIRST DAY! Soo worrying and soo scared and nervous and...GAH!

Sorry...Gah is my new word...LOL!

hehe! I PROMISE YA'LL UPDATES SOON, GUYS! I really do! Maybe not tomorrow...Maybe it will be tomorrow...NO PROMISE ON THAT DAY!

hehe!

But I do have to go now! It's 10:34 and I'm currently skyping Aaron via video chat...Video chatting Aaron via Skype...Or whatever it is! I'm writing, he's reading, I need to dry my hair and he's already in bed -_-

LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicated to TearsOfMusic. Thank you for encouraging me to write a second part to this story.

And once again dedicated to I'll Cover Angel and Collins for creating this weird and wacky pairing which I probably love far too much!

* * *

><p><strong>When A Host Loves A Contestant<strong>

The onyx eyes raced a dozen miles as her hand writing was scratched across the white sheets of paper in her notebook. All of her thoughts, all of her feelings. Courtney had written every word she could think of down into that little book. Anyone could have read it very easily, but with Courtney in such a mood, no one dared to even going near the book or Courtney herself.

Heather was the only person brave enough to try and sit beside her, but that was only to talk strategy. That was all it was to everyone now; a game. And this game needed to be played with a strategy otherwise you would never get anywhere. You need to form alliances; you needed to make deals in the dark to make sure that you don't get yourself voted off for making a stupid mistake.

There were only two people Courtney wanted to get rid of on the plane and everyone knew who they were. Luckily for Courtney, one of them had been up for elimination that night. Unluckily for Courtney, Tyler had taken the plunge (or had been physically forced off the aircraft by Courtney, depending on how you told the story) instead of Duncan. This had only angered the brunette past the point of no return. She had vowed revenge and Courtney was not going to sleep until she got some.

There hadn't been any time to think about last night's encounter with the host in the confessional. Courtney had wiped the memory from her mind. That was until she had walked straight into the elimination ceremony and caught him staring at her, the goofiest smile on his face ever. Chris had clearly had a lot of time to think about the events of the previous night. Neither said anything to the other, but they both knew what was going on inside the other ones mind.

Courtney didn't have time to focus on Chris, though. Courtney couldn't afford to lose track of what had to be done to win the competition this time around. She had lost out all too easily the past two seasons; this one was going to be different. So why was Chris still playing on her mind?

* * *

><p>Th raven haired host laid on his bed, staring blankly up at the ceiling. He couldn't get a certain brunette girl off his mind. He hadn't been able to stop thinking about her since the night before and he was never going to be able to stop thinking of her until he got it again. It had been far too satisfying for it to have been a onetime thing. Courtney had to show up in the confessional again that night, she had silently promised she was going to.<p>

Chris rolled over, squashing his perfectly toned face into his pillow. Courtney was infecting his train of thought. Instead of thinking up more ways to torture the teenagers who were on the level below him at that very moment, Chris was too busy replaying the night before in his mind. He was yearning for that to happen again. He was now deprived of the actions that had been performed on both of their parts, he was lusting for more.

Of course Chris' bathroom had now been fixed up. He had, had someone in during the challenge part of that day's work. He hadn't stuck around to watch, he was busy at the monitors doing things he shouldn't have been doing in front of them as he watched the girl that made him feel that way search through the warehouse.

Chris was starting to feel the same way he had been feeling previously, knowing that his satisfaction from the night before had finally worn off completely. He no longer felt the same way he had been feeling all day, as if his contentness had finally worn off and he now asked for Courtney to come back again.

Time ticked by, slowly, but it moved. Watching the clock was not something Chris did often, he was usually up to something. He had paperwork to fill out; he had important documents to sign. When did he have time to watch the clock? But, on this particular evening, Chris couldn't bear to look at the piles of paper on his desk; Chris couldn't bear to look at anything but the clock.

Pushing certain thoughts to the back of his mind, the host sunk lower, his whole body relaxing as the warm water washed over his head as he sunk to the bottom of the hot tub. The bubbles floated around him, the jets pushing on the most sensitive and most stressful parts. Chris could have stayed that way all night if only he hadn't needed to breathe.

As soon as the host resurfaced, a quiet knock on the door rattled through his massive quarter. Chris thought nothing of it at first, ignoring the knock as he found it unimportant to him. But the knocker was not going away. They kept on hitting their fist against the wood, not giving Chris a break. The knocking remained quiet, though. It was never loud enough for anyone but Chris to hear.

"One minute." He called angrily to whoever it was. The frustrated host was finding himself to be able to feel the stress levels building up higher in his body as he raised it from the indulging pool of water. He grabbed for his towel and wrapped it around the lower part of his body, covering him his swim trunks with it. Chris cracked open the door only to find a pair of dark black eyes staring back at him.

"I couldn't wait for tonight..." A tiny voice whispered from the darkness of the hallway. Chris smirked, opening the door up wider, but Courtney pushed it open very forcefully, too. Before she had even stepped into the room, Courtney's lips managed to find their way to Chris'. He was taken a back a little, but he understood exactly.

Slamming the door shut with a bang, Chris began to lead Courtney over to the bed. His wet body was pressed up against Courtney's clothes, soaking them through. The towel around his waist was starting to slip, but he let it fall to the ground as Courtney fell backwards, landing on the mattress without a pain. Chris put his hands and knees on either side of Courtney's body, their lips finally having disconnected. Their eyes met both already breathing quite heavily. Black started into black and neither knew what to do next. It was very clear that this was wrong. He was twenty-six, she was only seventeen. But Chris was an adult, someone who was not as immature as the boys Courtney knew that were her age. Someone mature was what Courtney needed, someone who was as mature as she was.

The brunette instinctively reached up, wrapping her arms around Chris' neck as she pushed the two together again. Chris pushed back, letting Courtney relax on the bed as their make-out session continued to deepen.

That was exactly what they both needed at that moment. Chris was looking for a good time, Courtney was looking for comfort. They both needed a distraction from their daily lives and this was the perfect way to do it. This was the way they both wanted to do it.

The best part of the second time was definitely that they both had been in that situation before; they knew how it played out. Chris was hoping for a bit more, but he knew he shouldn't push Courtney into doing something she didn't want to do. There may not have been any cameras in his room, but the girl definitely knew how to win a law suit. And losing another one to her was not in Chris' best interest at that moment.

Courtney kicked her legs out frog style, bringing them up and wrapping them around Chris' waist as she had done before. Her hands were once again tangled in his mop of black hair, Chris not giving two thoughts to it as he battled his tongue against Courtney's.

Chris flattened himself down, almost lying top of the small framed girl. He moved to make himself in a better position, but something pushed between Courtney's legs. She gasped, slowly pulling away from him. Her eyes were still gently shut as she whispered his name, "Chris..."

It wasn't as if Courtney was a virgin. Any girl who had been with a boy like Duncan for as long as she had would never be a virgin. The only problem was that she had only had her heart broken a few days before; she wasn't ready to take the next step with another guy until she was ready. Until she had settled into a steady relationship.

Both of them looked at each other at the exact same moment. Their faces were too close together for the other to have a proper look, but they still stared deeply.

Courtney took in a deep breath, letting her legs fall back onto the bed. Chris sat up and extended a hand for Courtney to do the same. She took it, hoisting her body back into the upright position. They were both still looking at each other through clouded eyes.

The tense moment was never going to ease; there was far too much going on between the two for that to happen. Their eyes were constantly locked as if in a deep romantic entanglement. But they weren't. Without a lot of thinking, Courtney flung herself at Chris, wrapping her arms around his neck again, only pushing her head down onto one of her arms in a tight embrace of the host's body.

Chris was shocked at first; he wasn't used to that kind of affection. No one wanted to hug him, ever. His one night stands were usually too drunk to show such little emotion and he had no family to do it for him. Courtney was the first person to hug Chris in what seemed like his whole life. That little sign of affection was something he had been lacking, but he liked it. He liked it so much that he wrapped his arms around Courtney's waist and hugged her back with just as much enthusiasm.

"What are we going to do?" The teenager mumbled into Chris' naked skin.

"I'll do whatever you want to do..." Chris whispered in reply.

"That's not what I meant."

"I know what you meant..." Chris returned, "And I stick by my answer." The host was really for anything that Courtney wanted to do. If she chose to stay there with him, doing nothing but hugging, that was fine with him. If she wanted to stay there and do a lot more than hugging, he was fine with it. If she wanted to leave and never look back, it would hurt, but he would be perfectly fine with it.

"This is wrong, Chris." Courtney told him, pulling away so that she could now look him dead in the eye. The two were back to staring at each other again. They could stay that way for a long time, just staring into the darkness of the other eyes. It was as if they shared a brain wave, knowing exactly what the other was thinking.

It hurt to know what was going to happen next.

Chris reached up, pushing a stray strand of hair out of Courtney's beautiful face, "I don't want you to just be another one night stand." He said his voice like soft velvet.

"I think I'm going to have to be." Courtney replied disheartedly. She didn't want to end it that way, but she knew that it had been a mistake for her to go visit Chris like she had. The thing they had between them would never have worked out; there was too much pressure for the other. It was never going to work, anyway. They were just using each other for the pleasure of having someone else there.

"Goodbye, Chris." Courtney whispered. She kissed the host promptly on the nose and left the room without another word. She paused outside the door, readjusting her clothes and hair before reentering the world where she belonged, leaving the last week of her life behind and never looking back.

* * *

><p>AN: Aww...

I feel bad for them, don't you?

OMSG! It's been FOREVER since I first wrote this! SERIOUSLY! I was reading the first chapter earlier and I said that it was the day before my first day of college...DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG AGO THAT IS NOW? LOL! Yeah...MONTHS! hehehe...

But, you do have Miss TearsOfMusic to thank for this chapter! She asked me to write another chapter of it and after a lot of discussion and procrastination with myself, I DECIDED TO WRITE IT!

Meh...It MAY not be good...IT IS 11:45PM! Wow, I'm usually in bed by now...MEH! NO COLLEGE TOMORROW! For anyone who doesn't follow me with other things, I have Thursdays off ;) LOL! I wish I had a better day off...Like Monday or Friday...At least that way I have a three day weekend and not three days of college, day off, another day and then two days off...IT'S AWKWARD! Plus, college is boring...AND HARD! And tiring...its VERY draining...Which is why my name hasn't been appearing on the front page as much as it used to ;) LOL! But I am trying my best...LIKE NOW!

Okay...That is a lotta rambling on my half...

This chapter wasn't as long as the last and probably wasn't as good, either...But please just go with it! Please...I'm half-dead here...

And please, all do me a massive favor and read and review the things I uploaded yesterday and today! Smile, Honestly, The War is Over, Timeless and Alphabet! Please...I love you...='(

Thank you to;

EvanescenceAngel: Yay! Glad you did :D Thank you :D

I'll Cover Angel and Collins: YES! So glad you think so :D Awww! I love you so much for thinking up this pairing and the writing about them! Whoop! Whoop! We rule! LOL! Thanks :D

CynicalSquid: YAY! Sooo glad you did :D

Samantha1609DxC: I know! But being the oddest couple ever is a GREAT THING! hahaha! Yes, I find them to be very good together, too :) LOL! Yep! hehehe! Aww! That's okay! ...Su Inglés fue perfecto...? Yeah...My Spanish probably sucks! LOL! Thank you :D

KlaineLuneville: THANK YOU! hehehe...DARREN CRISS FTW! LOL! Yes. I totally understand your disgust...ChrisxCourtney probably shouldn't work...But Thanks :D

ultimatekeyblader1: =O! HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH A THING! THIS PAIRING RAWKS! Jk! Jk! Well, not about the pairing being totally awesome...LOL! Thank you :D

TearsOfMusic: Whoop! Whoop! I finally got around to writing it ;) hehehe...Thanks for inspiring me :D

WHOOP! WHOOP!

I say that too much these days...LOL!

Thanks for reading, please review :)

Love, ChloeRhiannonX


End file.
